


Fear

by impalaloompa



Series: Destiel Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asthma attack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terror that, when it hit him as he was wandering the many corridors of the bunker, he almost bent double, grabbing at the wall for support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous - hi, could i request a destial prompt? basically castiel has panic-induced asthma and something scares him enough to set it off, so sweet &a caring bf dean helps him through it. it's ok it u don't want to do it thanks tho cc:

Aww thanks for this, it's super cute!! I love it!  
Okay, so I'm gonna set this in early season 9 when Cas is still human and Dean isn't a dick and doesn't kick him out of the bunker (cause you know.... They're lovers... and DEAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO CAS, OK?)

Fear, human fear, was still a relatively new emotion to him, though over the past few weeks, he had experienced enough to last him several life times.  
The twisting of his stomach, the tightening of his heart, the cold sweat, yeah, he'd experienced enough.  
But he was safe now. Safe in the bunker. Safe with Dean.  
Dean. He had loved Dean ever since he had pulled him from the clutches of hell but now he was human, that love, pure and raw and firery need, was amplified. It was warm, it was beautiful, it was painful, it was everything. And then there was fear.  
A terror that, when it hit him as he was wandering the many corridors of the bunker, he almost bent double, grabbing at the wall for support.  
His chest constricted as he struggled to catch his breath. His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen, gasping desperately as panic wretched at his gut. Black spots flashed across his vision. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Blood pounded in his ears.  
I'm going to die, he wanted to scream.  
"Cas?" the concerned voice echoed around him.  
Help me, Cas tried but it came out as a strangled sob.  
"Holy crap! Cas?" Dean was suddenly in front of him, gripping his shoulders, then pulling his chin up so he could see the worry etching his boyfriend's face.  
"Cas, Cas, look at me. Breathe," Dean's deep voice was gentle. His strong fingers caressed Castiel's cheeks, thumbs brushing lightly over the soft skin.  
Cas was able to focus on Dean's eyes. Wide and green, like light filtering through leaves, flecks of hazel around the irises, warm and soft and kind and sparkling with love.  
"Breathe," Dean whispered again.  
Cas took in a shaky breath, trying to match the rising and falling of Dean's chest. The tightness of his lungs seemed to ease, the muscles relaxing, pressure easing off his ribs. He gulped in air, letting his eyes flutter shut as he regained a normal breathing pattern.  
Dean's hands were warm against his face and he let the rhythmic circles Dean was rubbing into his skin sooth him.  
"Hey, you okay?" Dean's voice was laced with a smile.  
Cas forced himself to open his eyes again and he drank in the gentle curve of Dean's lips, the dimples formed at the corners of his mouth, the bright warmth of his eyes.  
"What the hell was all that about?" Dean blinked at him, hands sliding down his face and resting on his shoulders.  
"I uh... I was just... Thinking," Cas offered weekly.  
"About what? Jesus Cas, you were having an asthma attack," Dean scowled.  
Cas squirmed under his intense gaze.  
"I love you," Cas rasped, "and I realised that I have a future now. A life which I can spend with you, a human life. A mortal life. We could grow old together. And I have never been more scared of anything. Because it's real and it's happening and I-"  
Castiel's ramble was cut off as Dean crashed his lips to his. Cas whimpered against Dean's mouth as the hunter weaved his fingers into Cas' hair.  
Dean pulled back then pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's. He hummed as Castiel twined their fingers together.  
"I'm scared too," he admitted, catching the quiver of Cas' bottom lip, "I'm scared because I never even considered that I would get... This. Us. A life with someone I love. And I do love you Cas. More than anything."  
He pressed another chaste kiss to Castiel's soft lips.  
"But don't do that to me again, okay? Now that was scary," Dean searched his eyes earnestly.  
"I'll try," Cas managed a small smile.  
Dean grinned back and looped an arm around his shoulders.  
"Come on," he chuckled, "Let's go see if Sam has a case or something."  
Cas nodded and let Dean lead him down the corridor. The fear was still there, but with Dean, he knew everything would work out... Right?


End file.
